The Crock Family
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: Au of what would have happened if Sportsmaster loved his girls and trained them without making them hate him? What if he learns to love his girls after Paula went away? What if he changes? Would he turn a new leaf to protect his girls? Could he be a better dad? What would that mean for Paula, Jade, Artemis? What would that mean of the League? The Team?
1. Lessons

This story is based on what would have happened if Sportsmaster loved his girls and trained them without making them hate him? What if he took care of the girls after Paula went away? Would he change a new leaf after realizing the shadows would only hurt his girls? Could he be a better dad? What would that mean for Paula, Jade, Artemis? What would that mean of the league.

Inspiration was in "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" where Aquaman notices Sportsmaster driving near him and then notices that he is also on a road trip with his wife Tigress (AKA: Huntress) and daughter Artemis.

'….' means thinking

"…." means talking

'_words_' are Sportsmaster's lessons

* * *

Artemis (Nine Year Old) point of view:

I could hear something. It was the faintest of sounds, but when everyone in your house is silent as a mouse even the quietest noise sounds like a stomping elephant. I rolled over to glance at my clock. The numbers read 1:30 AM. I shifted a little more in bed staring at the ceiling, listening. The creak sound came back, and I knew it was the floorboard in the living room the third from the entryway. Mom was in jail and she wouldn't be getting out for a long time. Jade left three days ago and swore to never come back. Dad…dad was out on a job.

The creak sound happened again. 'Jade' I thought getting out of bed 'It has to be Jade who else could it be.' Swinging my short legs onto the floor I rush out of the room and down the stairs. 'Jade's back' I thought, jumping the last step and rushing to the living room, switching on the light. "Jade your ho-" the words died on my lips, my smile vanishing. Jade didn't come home, Jade wasn't standing in the living room. Instead it was a man dressed in black, a bag in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

Suddenly Dad's words came back to mind _'Never give away your position always stay quiet and alert.' _The man shifted as a soft "Shit" came from his mouth. He turned to face me, the man standing taller; he was big…but not as big as my dad. My mind was telling me to do something, anything, just move. _'Know your surrounding and use that to your advantage'_ There were two options. Run to the front door, but with another opening from the living room to the front door he could cut me off and corner me. The other option was to reach one of the two phones in the house, one in the kitchen and the other in the living room, both wireless. The basement and the closets are all reinforced doors. The closest option from the kitchen was the closet.

The man tensed as he noticed my leg twitch. "Kid, whatever your thinking of doing don't. I don't want to hurt you alright, I just want your dad's stuff." He took a step forward and I took one back, feeling myself tense. _'Keep your body loose and agile, always be ready for anything.'_ I took a deep breath trying to loosen up moving to the balls of my feet. "Come on kid everyone knows your dad's got some good stuff here. So why don't you tell me where it is, and no one has to get hurt, I don't want to hurt a kid." As he got closer I noticed the large knife on his belt. _'Never give up any information, the minute you do, your no longer useful and might as well consider yourself dead.'_

Taking a deep breath I ran towards the kitchen. I could hear the man shout a curse his heavy footsteps behind me. I didn't dare looks back '_Always think five moves ahead. Never look back.'_ I made it to the kitchen; the phone was just in reach. 'Just a few more steps,' I though reaching my arms up. Suddenly I felt a tight grip on my leg, and before I knew it I was falling. I fell hitting my face on the floor unable to catch myself another tug on my leg sent a wave of terror over me. I looked behind me. The man was on the ground having lunged to stop me, his large white hands gripping my ankle in a vice like grip, his face was still covered by his hoodie, but I could feel his anger. "I told you I didn't want to hurt a kid, but that doesn't mean I won't" he growls his other hand disappearing to his belt.

My mind goes blank and before I know it my other leg is kicking his face. He lets go growling as I scramble to get up. The phone is right in front of me, and for a second I have it in my hand before a hand grabs my shoulder and shoves to towards the other end of the room. The phone falls out of my hand as my back make contact with the wall.

The man is standing in front of me, the knife slowly exiting the sheath. '_Never let yourself get backed into a corner._' He takes a step forwards the knife gripped tightly in his hands. _'If you ever do find yourself trapped, then there is only two things left to do.'_ Everything seems to move slower as the man charges at me, my body shifting into a familiar stance. _'YOU FIGHT, YOU SURVIVE.'_ Suddenly all I saw was red.


	2. Family or Assassins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Character **

**"…." mean talking **

**'….' means thinking **

**Please review **

* * *

Lawrence point of view:

The minute I stepped in front of the house I knew something was wrong. The lights were on in the living room, and as I pushed the door open I knew that it had been jimmied open. My jaw tightened as I thought what type of punk decided to break into my house. 'A stupid one if he decided to turn on the light' I growled, my mask still in place. I slowly walked towards the living room. The room was ransacked that was obvious, but no one was present. A bag full of items on the floor, 'Look's like he was interrupted…Artemis' I thought, turning towards the stairs, only to stop when I see the kitchen light on. Keeping close to the wall I walk towards the other room, my hand reaching for a weapon in my utility belt. I noticed that the phone was on the floor, making a that annoying screeching sound repeating "We're sorry the number you are trying to reach can not be completed as dial please hang up and try again." I don't bother picking up the phone, slowly moving around the table as I noticed a familiar red liquid on the floor.

There was a man lying on the floor, blood all around him. Collapsed in front of the dead man was nine-year-old Artemis in her ridiculous cow jump over the moon pajamas a knife stained red, loosely resting in her hand. She hadn't heard me come in, her eyes glued to the man or rather boy probably no older than Jade. As I walked over to them, I noticed that the boy looked like one of Jades friends, I couldn't help but scoff that girl knew exactly how to play people. Couldn't help the little twitch of my lips wondering just how much Jade hated this boy to send him here. For a moment I wondered if she really did expect him to get far with my things, or if she really wanted the boy dead. It didn't matter; he was just damn lucky I didn't find him first. I made a tsk noise as I kicked the copse.

The noise was enough to snap Artemis into action. She jumped into a fighting stance, the knife poised in front of her. I took a moment to look at her. Her face was blank as if she didn't recognize me. Her body was loose, ready to pounce, her stance was perfect…it was strong and showed skill. I should be proud that my daughter had such a stance, but for some reason the look of a killer didn't fit her.

I slowly moved forward, but noticed that Artemis was coiling up and if I took one more step I would be pushing the trigger. I kneeled down in front of her ignoring the puddle of blood, knowing that if I need to I could subdue the nine year old, but at the moment that wasn't the right move. "Baby girl, its me" I say keeping my move even "Its me, your dad." She doesn't move, but I can tell that she is eyeing the hockey mask. I slide the mask off my face clipping it onto my belt. It took a second, but recognition finally strikes, but she still doesn't come. "I'm home now Artemis, you can give my the knife." Her hand grips the knife a little tighter. "Its alright baby girl I'm here. Your safe now, so just give me the knife before you hurt yourself." Her hand trembles as she slightly lowers it. "That's it baby girl, just hand me the knife."

"Dad" she mummers her lip trembling.

"Yeah baby girl its me," I say, as she slowly reaches out to hand me the knife.

"Why is the knife red?" She asks, slowly uncurling her fingers.

"Artemis I'll explain everything to you after you give me the knife." She drops the knife into my open palm. She looks confused like her mind was trying to connect the knife with the man lying on the floor, but her innocence wasn't letting her. She was calm, but she was covered in blood and I wondered how long she was sitting in it. Her mind trying its best to shield her from what she did.

She was looking straight at me, refusing to look anywhere else. I raised one of my hands to her face smearing some blood on her face, but relieved when it wasn't her own. "Are you alright baby girl?" She nods her head and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," I say wiping the knife clean before slipping it through my belt. She didn't cringe or struggle as I picked her up. I don't know if she even realized that she was nuzzling my neck. The events must have been slowly coming back, because she buried her head into my shoulder, long locks of blonde tickling my face as I hear her short gasps and a little ragged sob coming from her. I could feel something wet on my neck and knew she was crying.

Walking into the bathroom, I placed her on the ground as I got the shower ready for her. Picking her up I placed her in the tub pajamas and all, the water quickly running pink. Handing her the soap I told her "Start scrubbing," as I stood up ready to leave.

"Dad" her voice was so small, shaking even. I turned around. The soap was clenched in both hands, her hair sticking to her face, the pajamas becoming a second skin ruined from the dried blood. "Why was the knife red?" I couldn't tell if she was still crying or if it was all the shower water.

Sighing I go back towards the tub kneeling down in front of her. Making a give me motion with my hand, I wait for Artemis to give me back the soap. When she did I said "Arms up." She did what she was told and raised her arms. I started to scrub her and her pajamas, the water doing its best to wash away the blood of her first kill. "Close your eyes" I say as I started to wash her face doing my best to get all the blood off. "Turn around and sit" I say, reaching for the shampoo and conditioner. I can't remember the last time I interacted this long with Artemis and it felt odd. Placing small amount of shampoo in my hands I begin to scrub her hair. She says nothing and for a moment I'm glad she stopped asking questions. Putting the conditioner in, I run my fingers through her hair doing my best to be gently. To be honest Paula was the one that interacted with the girl making sure they knew how to act in public, that they were doing well in school, that they were feed and clean. While I only trained them, made sure that they were warriors strong enough to serve the shadows.

I handed the soap back to her. Giving her the instruction to keep scrubbing. I left the room to go get her something else to sleep in, but not knowing where to find her extra pajamas I went to my room and got one of my shirts.

When I came back I noticed that Artemis was scrubbing again, she was scrubbing underneath her clothes her skin turning red and raw. She was biting her lip, but I could still hear the chocked sob. Placing the shirt on the towel rack, I reached down to stop her scrubbing. She jumped, her body tensing, her eyes narrowing and I knew that her body was getting ready for a fight; I trained her well.

"That's enough baby girl," I say, taking the soap out of her hands. I made sure that the last of the soap was washed away, before turning the water off. She stood there resembling a wet lost puppy than a murderer. Her eyes were red and swollen, her skin blotching red from where she scrubbed too much, her wet hair sticking to her face and shoulders as if it was trying to shield her from what she's done. Even for a nine year old she seemed so small. 'When Jade killed she never looked this small?' Did she?' I thought remembering Jades first kill. It was a planed assignment and she had done flawlessly. She should no mercy, her moves swift and precise, but I don't remember her ever looking this distraught over her kill, if anything I'd say she couldn't have cared whether the man died or not. She treated it like a mission, but Artemis' kill was a mission, it was planned. "Up you go." I say picking her up out of the bathtub.

Grabbing one of the towels I try to dry her off. She's stiff and reluctant. So after a moment I sigh and hand her the towel. "Dry off and than change into this" I say taking the shirt from the towel rack. "I'll be outside." Not waiting for her reply I made my way to the door. It took longer than it should have for her to change and for a moment not that I would ever admit it I was beginning to worry. Just as I was about to knock of the door, Artemis came out. If it was possible she looked even smaller, my large shirt rest on the ground pooling around her feet. Afraid that she would trip I picked her up and made our way to her room. She was shaking as I grabbed the knob of her door.

"Dad" she says, her hands balling my t-shirt, as she tries to mold herself to my torso. "Can I…can I stay…canIstaywithyoutonight" she says in a rush after a bit of hesitation. I feel her tense up, but that could be because I myself tensed up. 'I should say no. Babying her will make her weak. I should walk into her room, drop her on her bed and leave. Tell her to disconnect from her emotions before they kill her and let her deal with her trauma on her own.'

"Daddy" she as weakly, and it takes everything I have to not look into her eyes. The eye's that look so much like Paula. I never wanted them to call her dad, I told Paula they should say sir show respect to there elders, but Paula explained that they were suppose to look like a family and no family now a days called there father sir. A compromised was made dad and father was fine, but daddy…daddy was too personal. We may be blood, but we aren't a family, we're assassin.

"Daddy" she says again.

"Sure baby girl, sure" I say, cursing myself for ever calling her 'baby girl.' When Jade was born it was always little girl because that what she was, it wasn't a term of endearment, it was a fact. As she got older Jade hated it, so it was a jab used for training. However when Artemis was born and the doctor placed her in my arms, it slipped out. I lied to myself for days saying it was just a statement she was a baby and she was a girl, but whenever I thought back to that moment I remember the emotions behind those words. "But just for tonight." I felt her nod her grip lessoning a bit.

I walked to the master bedroom and placed Artemis on the bed, tucking her into bed. I could feel her watching me as I started to take off work clothes. I went to the closet and opened the secret compartment. Inside was Paula's Huntress outfit and her weapons and next to it was an empty space were my outfit rest, some of my extra weapons placed inside. Pulling out a bag that was in the left corner I pull out a rag and some polish. Walking back to the bed I began to take off my armor plates that cover my left arm. I dipped the rag into the polish and begin to clean my armor. I heard shuffling and before I knew it Artemis was grabbing the extra rag and helping me clean each plate. When I looked at her, her face was blank, her eyes less puffy her skin less splotchy. Before I could ask her what she was doing she spoke looking me straight in the eyes. "Always take care of your equipment cause you never know when it's going to save your life." She didn't wait for my reply before going back to cleaning, but I was frozen in place. I remember when I told Jade that. Artemis wasn't training yet, but Jade was, and Artemis liked to watch us spar not really sure what was going on. I was teaching Jade how to work with knives, but Jade hadn't been keeping up on her knife maintenance. They were dull and when I left her through my defenses it was pointless, I disarmed her, and place my sharpened blade to her neck telling her word for word what Artemis just repeated.

We were silent as we worked and once they're done I place them in the closet taking the elbow and arm pads off, with the fingerless gloves following after. Taking off my mask from my belt I skim my fingers over the hockey mask wondering if Sportsmaster was starting to get soft. I shook that though out of my head placing the mask in the closet and unclipping my utility belt. I decided to go through its maintenance tomorrow, suddenly feeling to tired. Taking off my combat boots and placing them into the closet, I walk back to the bed to drain to change into more comfortable clothes. As I turned towards the bed I saw Artemis sitting cross-legged fiddling with a knife. I look at the knife and back at the closest 'when did she?'

Kneeling beside the bed and in front of Artemis, I extended and open palm. "Artemis give me the knife, its time for bed." Artemis stops fiddling with the knife, but still holds it in her hand.

"Daddy" I could feel my heart clench "Why was the knife red?" Suddenly Artemis doesn't look so small, she looks like her mother when she wants the truth. Artemis used to call it the 'no funny business' face.

Taking the knife from her hand gently I say, "Because you killed him, baby girl." Her eyes widen, her handshakes, and a breath escaped her. Before she can have a panic attack I scope her up in my arms, placing the knife on the nightstand. I sit on the bed, my back leaning against the wall, as Artemis curls into my lap. "You did what you had to Artemis. That kid was stupid enough to break into our house, he's lucky I didn't get to him first." Artemis curled into herself a bit, I wrapped my arms around her small form not sure if I was helping at all. "You did good Artemis, you did what you were trained to do." She looks up at me, her dark grey eyes wide, begging for something. Something I wasn't sure I could ever give her. "You defended yourself." I say petting her hair.

"I didn't mean to honest," she says, her voice steady but filled with sorrow. "I thought Jade was home…I tried to get the phone, but he caught me…I got away, but he cornered me with his knife." She takes a breath her voice starting to crack as she tries to tell me what happened. "I didn't me to, he just came at me and I…and I…just moved."

I looked at the knife on the nightstand and down at my nine year old daughter. "You took that kid out with his own knife?"

Artemis slowly nodded and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. That boy was older, bigger, and armed and my nine-year-old daughter took him out. "Baby girl, your amazing you know that." Gently pulling at her shoulder I pulled her off my chest so she can see my face. Her face seemed pained; she looked like she was about cry again. "I'm proud of you," I say meaning every word. Her eyes widen and her face go blank for a moment before a smile sprouts on her face. Before I know it she's hugging me, face buried in my chest again. One arm wrapped around her the other gently petting her hair I say. "Go to sleep baby girl, you've had a long night."

"What about-"

"Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of everything. Just sleep." She shifts in my lap, no longer hugging me, but her small stained hands grip my shirt as if afraid that I was going to leave her. "Don't worry baby girl, I'm not going anywhere." I petted her hair a little longer, humming a song that I remember Paula humming to Jade when she patched her up after training. It wasn't long until Artemis breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep.

The hum died on my lips, one of my hands resting on her head. I meant what I said I was proud of her. She defended herself, she's learning to be stronger, but she's not a killer, she's not an assassin. Resting my head against the wall I tried to remind myself 'we aren't a family, we're assassins. We aren't a family, we're assassins.' But with Artemis resting against me, her hands still gripping my shirt as if I was the last thing to keep her safe, it was getting harder and harder to remember that.

"We aren't a family, we're assassins." I mutter, the words not having as much meaning behind them as they used.


	3. Stranger Danger

**This story is based on what would have happened if Sportsmaster loved his girls and trained them without making them hate him? What if he took care of the girls after Paula went away? Would he change a new leaf after realizing the shadows would only hurt his girls? Could he be a better dad? What would that mean for Paula, Jade, Artemis? What would that mean of the league.**

**Inspiration was in "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" where Aquaman notices Sportsmaster driving near him and then notices that he is also on a road trip with his wife Tigress (AKA: Huntress) and daughter Artemis.**

**'….' means thinking**

**"…." means talking**

**'_words_' are Sportsmaster's lessons**

* * *

Artemis point of view

I felt myself being shifted, my hand tightening around my pillow, to drained to open my eyes. However I felt something trying to pry my hand away, which only made me tighten my grip, panic starting to take over as I begin to open my eyes.

"Its alright baby girl its just me." The voice was rough and close. Letting my grip loosen I felt him unclench my fingers, lifting me up. Only to feel something being wrapped around me "I need to get to work baby girl, I'll be back later tonight." My eyes were fully opened and I tried to lift myself out of the bed. Only to have my dad's large hand place me back on bed. "Everything is alright baby girl, I'll be back before it gets to dark. Just sleep baby girl." He says petting my hair. Slowly he kissed my head "I'll be back before you know it, just sleep baby girl." He wasn't dressed in his armor, but in his 'good citizen' clothes. He was never gone for that long when he was dressed like that. So I nodded my head and began to close my eyes. "Good girl" he says, petting my hair before I heard the door close to the room. I tried to listen to when he left the house, but like always his movements were to quiet to be sure when he actually left. I listened for a moment more before sleep took over.

I woke up to a knock on the door. Blinking the sleep away I laid in bed for a moment listening to another series of knocks. Slowly I shifted out of the bed and walked towards the sound. Remembering dad's words '_Everything is alright baby girl_' I made my way to the front door more confidently. The knocking stopped as I stood in front of the door.

"Are you going to open the door, child?" a voice asked, my eyes widened. 'How did he know I was here' I thought, taking a step back. I heard a sigh "We are knocking out of curtsy, but if you make us wait any longer we will come in." The voice said again. The voice was old and raspy, but filled with authority. Taking a deep breath I reached for the knob and opened the door.

There standing on the front step was an older man and a young woman. The old white man was dressed in red and gold robes, and although he was shorter than the woman he had an air of authority around him. He had a bald spot but long hair resting past his shoulder with large side burns and a small beard. He had a few wrinkles on his face, and a scar down one of his brown eyes. The young woman had Arabian features with her high cheekbones, sharp nose. She had green eyes and long brown hair. Wearing jeans and a green t-shirt that exposes her stomach. The women looked at me a smile on her face that reminded me of a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "Hello" she says, "You must be Artemis" her voice is low and airy. I nodded at the women as she smiled again. "May we come in as we wait for your father?" I hesitated, but if these people worked with my dad than permission really isn't needed, if they wanted to come in they would anyways. I nodded and opened the door for them to come in.

They came in and walked in as if they owed the place. They must have been here before because they walked into the living room without any hesitation. I closed the door and walked behind them. Taking a moment to look at the living room flashes from last night coming back. However everything was put back where it was originally. The two strangers sitting on the couch as if they had always been here, neither of them making any sign of leaving.

I waited by the entrance of the living room watching the two strangers. "Would you like something to drink?" I heard myself ask. The older man glances towards me before speaking "Do you have any tea?"

"Camomile?" I answered. He makes a hmm noise and I take that as a yes as I begin to make my way to the kitchen. Only to pause at the door _'Everything is alright.' _As I walked in the kitchen nothing was out of place. If anything the kitchen seemed to have been cleaned. The dishes were washed, the counter cleaned, and the whole place smelled like bleach. I went to open the window before I began to look for the teakettle. Boiling some water I stood in the kitchen staring at the floor. 'It used to be red' I thought, walking towards the spot I was fixated. 'It was red and covered the floor, and the knife…the knife. Someone was on the floor to.' I stood there trying to remember who was on the floor and why everything was red when I felt someone was to close.

A hand reached out and without thinking I slapped it away and threw a kick. Only to have my kicked blocked a tight grip on my leg. "Your father has trained you well." It was the strange lady. Her hand giving my leg a squeeze before pushing me backward, I did my best not to stumble. She stared at me for a moment her lips in a straight line as if examining me. I felt my hands clench, my eyes narrowing, and my spine getting straighter. For a moment we stayed like that just staring at each other for a moment before she straighten up and smiles a small approving smile before walking over to the teakettle, which I didn't realize was whistling loudly. I went to the cabinet and grabbed two mugs and a tray. Walking over to the pantry and grabbing the packet of teas, placing everything on the tray we both began to walk back into the living room.

I placed the tray on the small coffee table as the old man looked over to the young women and even though they didn't speak they seemed to have had a full conversation. The older man looked at me and said "interesting. " Before starting to make the tea. Before I could ask if they need anything, I heard the door open. The two strangers didn't pause in making their tea, as I waited for my dad to step inside.

"Sensei, Talia do what do I owe this pleasure." My dad asks, even though his face seemed anything but pleased.

The young women, Talia sipped her tea before answering, "We were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."

My dad face was neutral as he took a step inside the living room. "And for what reason did you decide to stop by?"

The older man spoke "There is some business we must discuss and we thought a face to face conversation was more suitable."

My dad's face didn't change "I see" he says, as he places his hand on my shoulder. "Artemis why don't you go upstairs and let the adults talk." He says already guiding me out of the room before I could answer. He guides me to the stairs taking something out of his utility belt. It was his standard hunting knife. A flash of red appeared on the blade, but after blinking my eyes the red disappeared. He gently lifted my hand and placed the knife in my hand. It seemed heavier than it should have, and had he not been supporting my hand I have a feeling I would have dropped the knife. "Prairie dog." He whispers into my hair, before nudging me up the stairs. _'Prairie dog: be on look out and hide'_ I walked as quietly as I could up the stair and rather than running to my room, walked as quiet as I could into my father room slowly closing the door before walking to the closet door and slipping inside. My heart beating loudly in my ear as I clench the knife closer to my chest, taking deep breathe as I did my best to listen_. 'Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of everything.'_ I took a deep breath '_Don't worry baby girl I'm not going anywhere.'_ Dad will be fine, he's strong, he can beat anyone. 'He'll take care of everything and than I'll get stronger.' I thought, looking down at the knife. 'I'll get strong enough to keep this family together…I promise.'


	4. Agreement

This story is based on what would have happened if Sportsmaster loved his girls and trained them without making them hate him? What if he took care of the girls after Paula went away? Would he change a new leaf after realizing the shadows would only hurt his girls? Could he be a better dad? What would that mean for Paula, Jade, Artemis? What would that mean of the league.

Inspiration was in "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" where Aquaman notices Sportsmaster driving near him and then notices that he is also on a road trip with his wife Tigress (AKA: Huntress) and daughter Artemis.

'….' means thinking

"…." means talking

'_words_' are Sportsmaster's lessons

* * *

Sportsmaster's point of view

"So what do I owe this visit to?" I say standing amongst my two unwelcomed guests. Sensei and Talia were sitting on my couch, in my living room, sipping tea. The image seemed so domesticated, but I knew better. These two could kill a man in one breath, no hesitation, and no mercy.

"There have been some rumors," Talia says, taking a sip of her tea.

"What type of rumors?" I say, keeping my voice even although I can feel myself starting to tense.

"That your eldest has ran away." Sensei says, putting his teacup down. "If you can't keep your daughter under control then what good is she to the shadows." He says, running his fingers through his long goatee.

"She did run away, but believe me Sensei I have control over my daughters." I say, lying though my teeth. Jade was smart, but she was incredible stupid. She didn't understand the danger she put this family in by running away.

"Oh and what is your plan for your eldest?" Talia asks, pouring more tea into her cup.

"Are you questioning my teaching?" I ask, straightening my stance.

Talia waves her hand in her face in a dismiss motion "Not at all your younger daughter is quite impressive." I tense for a second, but I knew they both saw it. "Her skills are matched by her manner, you should be proud of her. With a few more years she will be a great asset to the shadows."

"I am very proud of both my daughters." I say, stressing the word both.

"So how soon can we expect to see your eldest home?" Sensei says. "I am dying to see her in action." Talia smiles behind her cup before taking a sip. "Is something funny Talia?" Sensei asks.

"I believe that Sportsmaster's eldest will take after her mother, while his youngest will take after him. I am just imagining the future those two could bring. However, for your daughters sake Sportsmaster I hope they don't subsume to the same fate as your wife." Talia placed her cup next to Sensei and tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

I could feel my teeth clench together "My wife accident was unfortunate, my daughters will be better."

"The way we see it Paula's failure has cost us a great assassin. The shadows want your eldest to be ready to take her place." Sensei explains.

"She's not ready." I say sternly.

"Then make her ready" Sensei says, standing up. "The shadows expect Jade ready by the end of the year. Artemis will join the shadows when she is of age."

"And if I refuse"

Talia rose an eyebrow "why would you refuse?"

"When those girls are out there they represent me and their mother. I wont have my reputation ruined because you want my daughter working for you before their ready." I explain my fist clenched tighter, my shoulder tense.

"Your daughters are talented," Sensei says walking past me "I'm sure they won't disappoint." He says walking to the door.

Talia stood from her seat as well "Oh and don't worry about your wife, Lawrence the shadows are watching her." She sent a smile my way, but I could see between the lines. It was a warning. Fail to give the shadows your daughter and we take out your wife.

"Good to know" I say watching as Talia winked at me and walked out of my house closing the door behind her.

After five minutes of just standing there, I wanted to snap. I wanted to destroy everything in this room. I wanted to punch a hole in every wall. The only reason I didn't was because I was a professional. I was an assassin. I worked for the League of Shadows; I wasn't some punk with anger issues who gets to loose control. I took a deep breath, trying to unclench my fists.

"Dad" I spun around, there standing on the stairs was Artemis. Tiny little Artemis with my knife strapped around her waist.

"Artemis I thought I told you to hide" I snapped. I saw her flinch, her fingers running over the hilt of my blade.

"I was, but I heard the door closed and I thought" She swallowed "I thought they were gone."

"Never assume Artemis," I say taking a deep breath "always know, assuming could get you killed." I watched as she nodded her head.

"Okay" she says her voice small.

I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose "I need to go out Artemis."

"But you just got back." She says, rushing down the rest of the stairs.

"I know" I say, walking the rest of the way to my daughter. "Come" I say taking her hand and taking her to door by the stairs that led to the basment. "I got something for you."

"What is it?" Artemis asked, her eyes going bright as she follows me down the stairs to the large basement.

The basement was made into a training center. It was at least the size of a basketball court. Different weapons line the wall, targets plastered all around the room, blue mats covered some section of the basement where I would spar with Jade. Walking over to the small table by the stairs littered with tools and a small custom made bow. "I think its time to work on your marksmanship," I say, picking up the small bow that would fit perfectly in Artemis' hand.

I bent down on one knee and handed her the bow. Artemis' eyes light up as she ran her hand over her new weapons. "Now this is not a toy its-"

"Its my weapons, it can protect and it can destroy, but I'm its master I chose what it does." She recites no hesitation, no stuttering. She blinks as if she realized that she wasn't supposed to know something. "You told Jade the same thing when you gave her, her first real pair of sai."

"I guess I did," I say, grabbing the small quiver and bows to match. I lead her by the shoulder to the target practice. "I'm going to teach you the basics. I expect you to practice while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" She asks, her hands clenching the bow tighter.

"I have work to do. We will work on your stance." I say, adjusting her stance.

"Do you have to go?" She asks, as I move her legs apart for a stronger stance and adjust her arms.

"Yes" Artemis grip slacked and her stance got sloppy. "If you can hit the bulls eye by the time I get back I'll take you with me to go talk to your mom." Artemis completely dropped her stance to look at me.

"Mom" she says "Your going to talk to mom, but she's in-"

"Arkham, I know." I say "But even Arkham has it weak spots."

"So you're going to talk to mom." She repeats.

"Yes"

"And you'll take me"

"If you can make a bulls eye. I have some work to do before we talk to her."

Artemis leaped into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck hanging from my neck "I can do it, I promise." She says, getting back into her stance with determination her arms slightly higher than they should be.

I wont admit that I might have smiled "Well first lets fix your stance."


	5. Promise Me

**This story is based on what would have happened if Sportsmaster loved his girls and trained them without making them hate him? What if he took care of the girls after Paula went away? Would he change a new leaf after realizing the shadows would only hurt his girls? Could he be a better dad? What would that mean for Paula, Jade, Artemis? What would that mean of the league.**

**Inspiration was in "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" where Aquaman notices Sportsmaster driving near him and then notices that he is also on a road trip with his wife Tigress (AKA: Huntress) and daughter Artemis.**

**'….' means thinking**

**"…." means talking**

**'_words_' are Sportsmaster's lessons**

* * *

Paula Crock points of view

The door to my cell had opened and for a moment I wondered who would be stupid enough to enter. I had made it clear from day one that I wanted to be alone. Just because I couldn't use my legs and didn't have my equipment, didn't mean that I was weak. The attendant with the broken arm could testify to that. A male attendant probably in his late forties with a tray walked into the room, but rather than setting it on the table and leaving he walked towards me and tried to hand me the plate. I was ready to snap at him, but looking at his face we were already scared.

"Please," he said, trying to hand me the tray again. "Please" he sounded like he was pleading for his life like a gun was pointed at his head…maybe there was. I took the tray and the man exited my cell.

However, instead of my cup being filled with water like usual, it was flipped upside down. Lifting the cup I found an earpiece and a small microphone. I placed the earpiece in my ear holding onto the small microphone, not sure who will be on the other line, but knowing who I wanted it to be.

"It's me" I let out a sigh of relief, Lawrence. I was so sure that after the loss of my leg I would never hear from him or my daughters again.

"Do I want to know what you threatened to do to get an attendant to look so scared?" I asked, feeling my heart pound in my heart, some of the tension in my shoulders leaving as I listened to my partner's voice.

"I may have threatened his wife and kid, but did you really want to talk about that."

"No," I said, a small smile appearing on my face, I haven't smiled since I was arrested.

"How are you doing? Are they treating you well?"

"As well as could be expected," I said, a knot caught in my throat. "I'll never be able to walk again, but I knew that the moment I woke up. It's funny" I say a bitter smile appearing on my face "I was always ready to die in this line of work, but this…" I struggled to get the words out "I didn't think this would happen."

The line on the other end went dead "No one thought this would happen." He says, with a sigh.

There was a pause and I couldn't help but ask. "How are the girls?" Another sigh.

"Jade ran away…"

"And Artemis" again there was a pause.

"She killed someone" My heart stopped, and all I could think was not Artemis, she was too young, she wasn't ready.

"How could you" I seethed, ready to claw his heart out.

"It wasn't me"

"You liar" I snapped.

"It wasn't me." He says again with a little bit of the growl. "A boy tried to rob the house while I was out looking for Jade. He had a knife, he was going to hurt her. She killed him. I didn't plan this."

"My baby" I whispered, not wanting meaning for Lawrence to hear.

"She was born to be an assassin." I paused, the way he said it…did not sound right. He always said it with such conviction, but now there was doubt.

"You don't fully believe that anymore do you?"

"Talia came to speak with me, they expect Jade to join by the end of the year and Artemis when she is of age."

"No," I said, feeling the prickling sensation in my eyes. I knew what I was getting into when I joined the Shadows when I agreed to marry Sportsmaster. I had agreed to be a soldier for the shadows and to breed the next generation of assassins, but Jade and Artemis never got a choice they were born into it. I made them go down this road. I limited their chance in life.

"There is no other choice," he growls and I know how much he hates being trapped in a corner.

"Yes, there is," I say.

"No there isn't-"

"Yes, there is," I say "you get Jade back and you protect both of them. You let them chose their own life. You make them strong enough to-"

"No," he says cutting me off and I can practically see his fist clenching and jaw tightening. "If we run they'll-"

"Kill me" I finished "I always knew this life would end one way, Lawrence."

"They won't just kill you," He says, "They will break you, make you wish you were never born."

"Rather me than our girls," I say. The others warned me what motherhood could do to my views, warned me about how strong a maternal feel could be. I ignored them; after all, I was an assassin I was in complete control of my emotions and feelings. I was wrong. "They never had a chance, Lawrence. The least I can do is die for them to have one."

The line went silent. "Artemis is here, I promised her she could talk to you."

I rubbed my eyes refusing to start crying "Put her on."

There was silence "Mom, mom can you hear me."

"Yes, I can baby girl," I say, a sob about to come out. I was so sure I wouldn't ever hear Artemis voice again.

"I miss you," she says and I can imagine her smiling that one piece of hair falling into her face.

"I miss you too, have you done anything interesting," I ask, a small smile on my face.

"Dad taught me how to use a bow. I'm really good at it." She says sounding excited.

"That's great sweetie, now I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to me very carefully

"What is it?" If there is a God any God then please protect my girls.

"I want you to know that I love you and that it will probably be a long time before I get to see you again, but I want you to do something for me and it's very important."

"What is it, mom, I can do it promise." She sounded so young, so full of promise. Someone as young as her should never know what it feels like to kill, even Jade was 11 when she first killed someone and it was a pedophile for bloody sake.

"First I want you to take care of your dad and sister. They may act like they know everything, but sometimes they need help even if they won't ever admit it." I could hear Artemis giggle a small smile appeared on my face as I tried to burn that sound into my memory. "I want you to remember that your life is just that yours. You can do whatever you want and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I could feel the tears wanting to come so I took a deep breath trying to compose myself. "Do you understand?"

"Don't worry mom, I'll get strong enough to protect everyone. I'll make sure we all stick together. Promise."

I smiled even thought the stinging in my eyes got worse. "I know you will dearie. Now put your father back on."

"Okay, I love you, mom"

"I love you too baby girl."

"Paula don't even think-" Lawrence started

"I want you to listen to me Lawrence and I mean really listen to me do you think you can do that."

"Yes," he says sounding defeated.

"When I first meet you, I knew what we were getting into. A contract, a partnership, takes two of the best assassins and try to make the next generation of assassin even better. I agreed and so did you. We didn't love one another, not like normal people do, hell I'm not sure I could love someone. Someone who does things like us we don't love, but I trusted you more than anyone else. I would follow your lead and be your partner for as long as I could. But things have changed. I've changed. You said we aren't a family, we're assassin. I am or at least I was an assassin, but I will always be Jade and Artemis' mother. Which is why you have to promise me that you will do everything in your power to let them have a chance. You promise me, that you will everything you can to let them have a choice."

"If I do this then your-"

"As good as dead, I know and it's okay," I said my eyes watering, but refusing to let the tears fall, I refused to cry about this. It was the right thing to do, there is no reason to cry about it. "As long as they have a chance, it's okay."

"Paula…"

"Promise me"

There was a long pause and for a moment I was worried that he wouldn't agree, "I promise" he says, sounding more defeated than I had ever heard him. "I'll find Jade and I'll make sure they have a chance. They will come for you-"

"You let me worry about the Shadows, you take care of our girls."

"I promise and Paula…" He took a deep breathe "Your right people like us don't love, but if there was anyone I could love in this world it would be you." I could imagine his brows scrunched in confusion, his lips turned into a slight frown, his eyes closed. Lawrence hated his feelings. "Goodbye, Paula."

"Goodbye Lawrence " Now I couldn't stop the tears from falling.


End file.
